The present invention relates to an electrically insulating thin-film-forming resin composition, and to a method for forming an electrically insulating thin film. More particularly the present invention relates to an electrically insulating thin-film-forming resin composition that forms a thin film having a low dielectric constant, and to a method for efficiently forming an electrically insulating thin film having a low dielectric constant on the surface of an electronic device.
Examples of a method for forming an electrically insulating thin film on the surface of an electronic device include a method in which the surface of an electronic device is coated with a hydrogen silsesquioxane resin solution, the solvent is evaporated off, and the surface is then heated at 150 to 1000xc2x0 C.(see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application S63-144525), and a method in which the surface of an electronic device is coated with a solution of a hydrogen silsesquioxane resin and a platinum or rhodium catalyst, the solvent is evaporated off, and the surface is then heated at 150 to 1000xc2x0 C. (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application S63-144524).
As miniaturization and integration have increased in electronic devices in recent years, there has been a need for a method for forming an electrically insulating layer with a low dielectric constant. More specifically, there is a need for a method for forming an electrically insulating layer with a low dielectric constant (a specific inductive capacity of less than 2.5) in a highly integrated circuit with a next-generation design rule of 0.15 xcexcm or less. Accordingly, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H10-279687 proposes a method in which the surface of an electronic device is coated with a solution composed of a hydrogen silsesquioxane resin and two types of solvent with different boiling points or affinity to this resin, after which part of the solvent is evaporated, and the surface is heated to evaporate the solvent either during or after the crosslinking of the resin, thereby forming a porous electrically insulating crosslinked thin film.
However, a porous electrically insulating thin film generally has poor mechanical strength and is susceptible to infiltration and attack by a variety of chemicals, and therefore cannot sufficiently stand up to next-generation multilayer wiring processes, and particularly a, copper dual damascene process, making such films impractical. Also, to form an electrically insulating thin film with a low dielectric constant, a relatively large amount of silicon atom-bonded hydrogen atoms must be present in the hydrogen silsesquioxane resin, and consequently the silicon atom-bonded hydrogen atoms in the thin film react due to the heat, various chemicals, or plasma encountered in the various steps following the formation of the thin film, such as the multilayer wiring of an electronic device, which further raises the density of the thin film and drives up the dielectric constant.
Specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrically insulating thin-film-forming resin composition with which it is possible to form an electrically insulating thin film having a low dielectric constant, and to a method for efficiently forming an electrically insulating thin film having a low dielectric constant on an electronic device surface.
The present invention is an electrically insulating thin-film-forming resin composition comprising (A) a hydrogen silsesquioxane resin, (B) a solvent-soluble polymer, and (C) a solvent; and a method for forming an electrically insulating thin film therefrom.
The present. invention is an electrically insulating thin-film-forming resin composition comprising (A) a hydrogen silsesquioxane resin, (B) a solvent-soluble polymer, and (C) a solvent; and a method for forming an electrically insulating thin film therefrom.
First, the electrically insulating thin-film-forming resin composition of the present invention will be described in detail. The hydrogen silsesquioxane resin of component (A) is a polysiloxane whose main skeleton consists of trifunctional siloxane units described by formula HSiO3/2. Because there are no organic groups in the main skeleton, an electrically insulating thin film with a relatively low dielectric constant can be formed. There are no particular restrictions on the molecular structure of component (A) and examples include a cage structure, ladder structure, and three-dimensional structures. The hydrogen silsesquioxane resin may be capped at its molecular chain terminals, for example, with hydroxyl groups; trimethylsiloxy groups or other trimethylorganosiloxy groups; and dimethylhydrogensiloxy groups. An example of a method for preparing this hydrogen silsesquioxane resin is the hydrolysis and polycondensation of trichlorosilane, as discussed in Japanese Patent Publication S47-31838. Trichlorosilane and a small amount of a triorganochlorosilane such as trimethylchlorosilane or a diorganochlorosilane such as dimethylchlorosilane may also be subjected to cohydrolysis and polycondensation.
Component (B) serves to further lower the dielectric constant of the electrically insulating thin film obtained by crosslinking component (A), and is a solvent-soluble polymer. Component (B) may or may not have groups that react with the silicon atom-bonded hydrogen atoms in component (A). There are no restrictions on this polymer as long as it dissolves in the solvent of component (C), is miscible with component (A) or the crosslinked product of component (A), and does not bleed from the obtained electrically insulating thin film. The weight average molecular weight of component (B) is preferably between 1000 and 1,000,000, with a range of 3000 to 1,000,000 being particularly favorable. Examples of component (B) include polyimide resins, fluorocarbon resins, benzocyclobutene resins, fluoridated polyallyl ether resins, polyisobutylene resins, polystyrene resins, and other such organic polymers; and linear organopolysiloxanes, branched organopolysiloxanes, resin-form organopolysiloxanes, and other such organopolysiloxanes. When component (B) has groups that react with the silicon atom-bonded hydrogen atoms in component (A), examples of these groups include aliphatic unsaturated groups, hydroxyl groups, and alkoxy groups.
There are no restrictions on the amount in which component (B) is contained in the present composition, but the amount is preferably 1 to 200 weight parts per 100 weight parts of component (A), with a range of 1 to 150 weight parts being even better, and a range of 1 to 100 weight parts being particularly favorable. This is because the obtained electrically insulating thin film will tend not to have a low dielectric constant if the component (B) content is below the lower limit of the above range, but if the upper limit of this range is exceeded the resin composition will tend not to form an electrically insulating thin film.
There are no particular restrictions on the solvent of component (C) as long as it will dissolve components (A) and (B) without causing any chemical changes in them. Examples of useful solvents include toluene, xylene, and other aromatic solvents; hexane, heptane, octane, and other aliphatic solvents; methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, and other ketone-based solvents; butyl acetate, isoamyl acetate, and other aliphatic ester-based solvents; hexamethyldisiloxane, 1,1,3,3-tetramethyldisiloxane, and other linear methylsiloxanes, 1,1,3,3,5,5,7,7-octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane, 1,3,5,7-tetramethylcyclotetrasiloxane, and other cyclic siloxanes; and silane compounds such as tetramethylsilane and dimethyldiethylsilane. Methyl isobutyl ketone and siloxanes are particularly favorable as solvents.
There are no restrictions on the amount in which component (C) is contained in the present composition, but the amount is preferably at least 50 weight parts per 100 weight parts of component (A). This is because it will tend to be difficult to apply a thin coating of the resulting resin composition over the surface of a base material such as an electronic device if the component (C) content is below the lower limit of the above range.
It is also desirable for the present composition to contain (D) a catalyst that will promote the reaction between component (A) and component (B) where component (B) has groups that react with the silicon atom-bonded hydrogen atoms in component (A). Examples of this catalyst include particulate platinum, chloroplatinic acid, an alcohol solution of chloroplatinic acid, an olefin complex of platinum, an alkenylsiloxane complex of platinum, a carbonyl complex of platinum, and other such platinum-based catalysts; rhodium catalysts; dibutyltin diacetate, dibutyltin dioctoate, and other such tin-based catalysts; and tetrabutyl titanate, tetrapropyl titanate, and other such titanium-based catalysts. The amount in which this catalyst is contained in the present composition is preferably between 1 and 1000 weight parts per million weight parts of component (A) and component (B) combined. A sensitizer may also be added if the present composition is to be crosslinked solely by irradiation with high-energy rays.
The method of the present invention for forming an electrically insulating thin film will now be described in detail. The method of the present invention for forming an electrically insulating thin film is characterized in that the surface of an electronic device is coated with .the above-mentioned electrically insulating thin-film-forming resin composition, and all or part of the solvent is evaporated, after which the electrically insulating organic resin contained in the composition is crosslinked by heating and/or irradiation with high-energy rays.
Examples of methods for coating the electronic device surface with the electrically insulating thin-film-forming resin composition include spin coating, dip coating, spray coating, and flow coating. The electrically insulating thin film is cured by heating and/or irradiation with high-energy rays. When the resulting electrically insulating thin film needs to be smoothed, it is preferable to heat it at a temperature higher than the melting point of component (A) and/or component (B). Examples of heating methods include the use of a heating furnace or a hot plate. When irradiation with high-energy rays is employed, examples of high-energy rays that can be used include ultraviolet rays, infrared rays, X-rays, and an electron beam. The use of an electron beam is particularly favorable because component (A) alone, or components (A) and (B) together, can be thoroughly crosslinked.